


Love Literally

by Incadence



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimin said he wanted a dildo for his birthday, he didn’t mean that he <em> actually</em>  wanted a dildo for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! So I wrote hardcore yoonmin smut?  
> Im sorry??

When Jimin said he wanted a dildo for his birthday, he didn’t mean that he _actually_ wanted a dildo for his birthday. His friends do have a habit of taking things a little too literally though.

It’s probably the really hot waitress’ fault. He just had to strut past with that fantastic piece of ass, while they were discussing presents. Stupid hormones had exploded right in Jimin's face, and careless words were mumbled. Yeah, fuck him. Seriously.

Needless to say, Jimin was completely unsuspecting when his birthday came along and his friends presented him with a beautifully wrapped box.

"Thank you!" Jimin says brightly, already untying one of the ribbons. Seokjin gives a startled yelp, snatching the box right out of Jimin’s hands.

"Yah!" he says. "Don’t open it now!"

"What?" Jimin says with an exaggerated pout. "Why?"

Namjoon gives Jimin a quick wink. “I think you’ll rather like to open it in the privacy of your own room.” That only made Jimin even more confused.

Jeongguk chokes, stifling a laugh with his hands. “Namjoon please. Bad images, bad images.”

Seokjin slaps Jeongguk with the back of his hand. “Shut up, you’re going to ruin the surprise.”

At this point, Jimin’s brows have knitted together in wide eyed confusion. “Wha…?”

With a sigh, Yoongi takes the box from Seokjin’s hands and presses it to Jimin’s chest. “Enjoy your present, and Happy 19th birthday dumbass.”

"Thanks." Jimin smiles, fumbling the box in his hands.

Something in Yoongi's expression changes almost imperceptibly. He leans closer, enough for Jimin to smell the slight tang of cologne clinging to his skin. “And if…” His voice drops, smooth like silk against Jimin’s ear. “-you need help, I’ll be happy to lend a hand.”

"I heard that!" Jeongguk sighs, putting his hands to his ears. "And I'm never going to recover."

Yoongi merely shrugs, giving Jimin a sugary smile. “Enjoy.”

"Thanks?" Jimin blinks down at the box, the contents still as mysterious as ever.

He holds the box to his ear and rattles it. The contents of the box seem hard and singular, so right now the options on the table are, rap book (What else would Jimin need help on?), that pokemon game he wanted or a robot dog.

"Oh, remember to charge it after you're finished!" Namjoon says, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he grins.

Jimin nods happily, clutching the box to his chest.

He really hopes they bought him a robot dog.

-

It is most definitely not a robot dog.

Jimin screeches, as he flails the box out of his hands. The vibrator hits the floor with a soft thump, followed by an explosion of glitter and almost endless packets of condoms.

His friends bought him a sleek and shiny vibrator and fucktons of glitter. Jimin whimpers slightly as he almost trips on the packets of condoms littered across the floor.

He’s covered in glitter and surrounded by condoms.There is a vibrator on the floor.

He kind of wants to cry.

"Nope!" Jimin says as he kicks the offensive thing right under the bed before falling onto his sheets with a whimpered sigh.

 _"I’ll be happy to lend a hand."_ Yoongi’s words ring in his ear, smooth and sensual and now making a whole lot more sense.

Even when covered with glitter, come wandering hands and wandering thoughts. The memory of Yoongi’s grin appears in his mind, sweet and dark. That image is enough to let Jimin clench his eyes shut, fingers twitching against his hips.

Yoongi's always been unreachable, a gentle fantasy. Between moments of skinship and something else, it's an attraction, a want that he can't deny, saved for moans under sheets and thoughts best left for when the night turns dark. It's wrong, it should be. But right now as Jimin imagines his pretty fingers skittering across his back, long and slender and gentle, he really doesn't care. Lips mouth at his ears, and there’s a heavy weight spread across his back. Yoongi pressing himself down. Yoongi leaning to mouth at his ear. Yoongi’s breath, warm and harsh. _"I’ll be happy to…"_

There’s a short, stir of heat coiling under his stomach now. Jimin clenches his eyes shut and reaches under the waistband of his boxers, giving in just like that.

-

Afterwards, Jimin lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a sated sigh, shirt half shucked up to his shoulders. There’s come staining his abs and-

"What the fuck, is that glitter?" he says as he stares down at his chest.

He’s too busy trying to get glitter off his body, that he doesn’t even get time to feel guilt. It’s only later, when he’s all cleaned up with the help of a shower and his handy vacuum; that he lies on his bed and panic starts to sets in.

He did not, _did not_ just masturbate to the thought of his friend. Again.

Jimin stifles his whimper by shoving his face into the pillow.

-

"So…" Hoseok grins over a steaming cup of coffee. "Do you like your present?"

Jimin gives a soft groan, burrowing his face into his hands. “I can’t believe you guys. No, I haven’t used it what the hell. “

"Hey don’t tell me the 13,000 won I chipped in is going to waste," Jeongguk says, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Jiminnie!" Hoseok sighs. "Don’t disappoint your hyungs…" Jeongguk clears his throat. "And dongsaengs now." Hoseok adds. Jimin vaguely wonders how Hoseok can look so patented over a vibrator for gods sake.

Jimin makes a face. “We are not talking about this right now.”

"Yes," Jeongguk says pointing his finger at Jimin. "Yes we are! I had to eat cup noodles for two days to pay for that."

The chair next to Hoseok scrapes against the floor as Yoongi slips into it with a small bowl of ramen, and chopsticks in hand. Jimin represses the urge to shrink away, mind flitting back to the previous night.

"What were you guys talking about?" Yoongi says around a mouthful of ramen.

"Jimin." Hoseok huffs. "And his unused present." Yoongi smirks at that. Jimin flinches away from any eye contact, instead, focusing intently on his hands.

"What was with all the glitter?" Jimin mumbles.

Jeongguk laughs. “Oh my god, encouragement I guess?”

"I mentioned how you couldn’t possibly be gayer though, glitter or not." Yoongi shrugs. At that, the whole table erupts in laughter, while Jimin just groans into his hands, red staining his cheeks.

-

Jimin would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it though. More than he would admit.

For the brief moments he had held that _thing_ in his hands, it had felt smooth, a dark black length, curving up to a shiny black handle. That was the last thing he noticed before he had thrown the thing down and screamed.

Needless to say, it’s lying under his bed, unused but definitely not forgotten.

Jimin sighs, and tries to ignore the sense of anticipation creeping up to him.

-

Curiosity does eventually get the better of him. That night, Jimin bends over, squinting through the suspicious mess of stuff he’s thrown under his bed throughout the years and reaches in to slide out the colorful box. It innocently sits on the floor of his room as he stares at it.

Anticipation coils under his skin like a spring, fiery and burning. With trembling fingers,he opens the box.

The vibrator is pretty and black, almost lovely in it’s sleekness. Jimin gingerly reaches in and wraps his fingers around it, releasing a sharp intake of breath as his fingers overlap over the length.

"Oh." Jimin breathes.

It feels wrong around his fingers, almost illicit. An unfamiliar weight in his hands. Jimin’s never used a vibrator before, only ever using his fingers if he wasn’t feeling too lazy.

Well, there’s a first for everything.

After stripping off his clothes, Jimin discards them messily onto the floor, before settling onto the bed, legs spread apart. He reaches over to his drawer, getting out his container of lube. Uncapping it, he drips it over the length of the vibrator, and coats it in his fingers.

With a sharp exhale, Jimin opens himself slowly, one finger slipping into his hole, muscles tight and coiled. Another deep breath before relaxing again. Then two and three fingers, until soft waves of pleasure burn under his skin, arching his hips eagerly to meet the curve of his fingers.

When he finds his prostate, Jimin keens. A soft _Ah_ , falling from his lips, pleasure building under his skin. He almost keeps going, wants to; until he can feel the inklings of orgasm at the edges. But the toy lies next to him, waiting. It’s new, it’s exciting. Jimin wants to use it. 

He takes the vibrator and presses the button at the hilt. It starts vibrating then, a soft buzzing against his fingers. With a soft groan, he brings it to his bare chest, skimming over the sensitive skin of his nipples eliciting a short gasp, before moving lower. Over his abs, and then down to slowly rub against his hardening cock.

When he presses it against his hole, Jimin gives a sharp intake of breath. It feels unfamiliar,almost wrong. He doesn’t know how to do this. He’s new, and it’s a certain sort of scary. Jimin hesitates, fingers pausing at the edge of his thighs. 

Then he remembers. _Yoongi._

Jimin scrunches his eyes shut. Thinking about Yoongi now wasn’t a good idea. Especially when he was hot and panting and needy. But he had said so hadn’t he?

 _"I would be happy to lend a hand."_ Those words, carelessly said, but his eyes had been dark and sure.

Jimin imagines Yoongi, leaning over to mouth at his ear. "I’ll teach you." Breath rolling against his neck, warm and heady, as he drives the vibrator into Jimin.

"Fuck." Jimin gasps as he reaches over to grab his phone. His judgement might be overruled by the heavy, heady burn of arousal under his skin but right now he just does not give a fuck.

Lube smudges across the phone screen, but Jimin can’t even bring himself to care as he dials Yoongi’s number. Panic only starts to set in after two dial tones, but it’s already too late, because Yoongi answers with a gruff, “Jimin?”

And if hearing his name, is enough to make his dick twitch, well, Jimin is so far gone already.

"Yoongi." Jimin clutches the phone to his ear, hating how needy he sounds.

"What the hell, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I’m-"

"Are you drunk?" Yoongi says, concerned.

Jimin’s eyes flutter at those words, he may as well be drunk. “No, I’m… I’m not drunk.”

"Okay? What did you call for hm? It’s nearly 10."

"You said-" Jimin hesitates. "You said you would help me."

"Help what? If it’s your history homework, no you can’t copy you lazy shit." Yoongi huffs a gentle laugh.

"No." Jimin says. "It’s not that, something else." Jimin lazily reaches down to stroke his cock. Arousal almost overwhelming at this point. It should be wrong, touching yourself while your friend’s on the phone; but judging by the circumstances of the phone call, Jimin is pretty sure he’s already going to hell anyway.

Yoongi is silent at the end of the line.

"Yoongi?" the name comes out as a slight moan.

"I’ll be there in 10 minutes. " Yoongi bites out and hangs up.

Jimin smiles despite himself, and settles onto the bed in anticipation.

-

Yoongi arrives 7 minutes later, in a flurry of red hair and crashes into Jimin’s room, panting and sweaty. And when he sees Jimin, naked and hard, legs spread, hands slowly stroking his cock; he completely freezes, lips parted and red, mouth dry at the sight.

"Fuck." Yoongi grits out. "You’re so-"

"Please." Jimin gasps. "Hurry the fuck up I’ve been-"

"Yeah, yeah." Yoongi mutters, shucking his clothes off. His cock stands hard; almost parallel to his stomach, curving up to meet smooth, pale skin. Jimin’s mind completely clouds over as he stares, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Yoongi smirks, eyes grazing down his body, appreciative and slow before joining Jimin on the bed.

"Kiss me." Jimin gasps. "Please."

Yoongi does; with fingers grasped around Jimin’s chin, pulling him in to capture Jimin’s lips with his own, hungry and fast. A blurry mess of teeth and tongue. 

Jimin would be lying if he said he hadn’t waited for this for god know’s how long. There's nothing slow about it. Jimin moans as Yoongi digs his fingers into his shoulder as his teeth graze over Jimin's lips, tongue wet and hot. All Jimin can do is _feel_ ,lips parted as he lets Yoongi take and take. It's hot and perfect and Yoongi tastes like mint and breathless smoke. Sharp and sweet against his lips. 

Jimin exhales sharply when Yoongi's hands start to wander, fingers flitting past his waist to skim over Jimin’s hole.

"You’ve already prepped yourself, haven’t you?" Yoongi gasps between dirty kisses. When Jimin nods, Yoongi smirks. "Good boy." 

When Yoongi skates a hand down his chest, Jimin is already dizzy with lust, his hands are enough to have Jimin arching his hips up. 

"You’re so fucking needy aren’t you?" Yoongi breathes, he takes the vibrator in his hands, hands sliding appreciatively over the length. "This is such a pretty thing isn’t it?" he says. "I picked it out for you, y’know."

"Please." Jimin gasps. "Yoongi please."

"Shh." Yoongi’s fingers brush over Jimin’s bruised lips. "Relax." He says, pressing Jimin’s hips gently into the bed.

When Yoongi presses the vibrator to the edges of Jimin’s hole, running it in circles against his thighs, Jimin lets out a sharp moan.

"Just put it in. Hurry up." Jimin bites out.

"I don’t want to hurt you." Yoongi says softly, as he drips lube into Jimin’s hole.

”Relax.” Yoongi repeats, when Jimin tenses at the feel of the vibrator against his hole.

"Fuck." Jimin breathes, as he lets his hips settle into the mattress as Yoongi gently slides the vibrator in. "Fuck, fuck fuck." Jimin gasps. He can feel it inside of him, pleasure blooming in sharp spikes and Yoongi hasn’t even moved it yet.

"Babe." Yoongi’s voice is husky and when Jimin opens his eyes, he sees Yoongi looking at him, pupils dilated and sinful, want dripping from every inch of his body. "Are you okay?" He sounds absolutely wrecked.

"Yeah." Jimin locks eyes with Yoongi. "Move."

Yoongi nods, and pulls the toy out a little before driving it in gently, but coupled with the vibrating and the feel of Yoongi above him; it’s enough to make Jimin keen, rolling his ass back into the toy. 

"Again, please." Jimin gasps, and Yoongi complies, driving the toy in and out until Jimin is a shivering mess, overstimulated and teary. The toy never stills or stops, and when Yoongi presses a button, it vibrates even harder and Jimin screams out a drawn out moan, pleasure rolling through his body in waves.

"You don’t know how beautiful you look right now." Yoongi gasps, as he angles the toy to hit Jimin just right. Jimin eyes blur with tears, but he can still see Yoongi clearly, one hand around the vibrator, the other stroking his cock, eyes hazy and lidded as he watches.

It’s such a pretty sight.

Jimin reaches over to messily fist at his cock, eyes fixed on Yoongi. The way he’s curved over Jimin’s body, the hard, pretty line of his cock, and pleasure burning and overwhelming. Jimin is shaking, legs trembling against the sheets as the orgasm travels up from his arched hips. The feel of the toy is almost too much, and it feels like fire. Every small touch, every breath, every time Yoongi drives the toy in.

It only takes one more perfectly angled push and Jimin is coming, neck thrown back, writhing on the sheets. Yoongi guides him through it, pace unrelenting. The orgasm is drawn out and perfect and hits so hard Jimin sees white for a few seconds.

When Yoongi comes, it’s a beautiful sight, even through exhausted, sated eyelids. Come hits Jimin’s chest in a mess of white and Yoongi’s moans echo around the room, fingers trembling against the hilt of the toy. 

After a few seconds, Yoongi turns the vibrator off with the click of a button, sliding it out, before collapsing next to Jimin with a sigh.

"Thanks Yoongi." Jimin mumbles, when his thoughts are coherent enough to form a sentence.

"You better be." Yoongi says. "You’re a spoilt brat you know?"

Jimin cuddles up to Yoongi with a grin. “Best birthday present I think.” Jimin says sleepily. 

"Spoilt brat." Yoongi sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://maknaie.tumblr.com/) | 
> 
> also,13,000 won is about 15 dollars.
> 
> and if youre curious: [here's the vibrator jimin used](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/prostate-toys/sp-adam-eve-larque-prostate-massager-92781.aspx) | (probs going to hell im so sorry)
> 
> Edit; I put some edits in to make the story flow a little better and to fix a few grammatical errors. uwu


End file.
